Aard
|see second page = The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt - Guide to Witcher Signs|For third page = |see third page = }} CD Projekt's The Witcher franchise |User = Witchers |Effects = telekinetic thrust that can stun, repel, knock down, or disarm opponents, or remove barriers |Tw1_symbol = Game_Icon_Aard_symbol_unlit.png |Tw2_symbol = Tw2 sign aard.png |Tw3_symbol = Tw3 ability aard sign.png}} (U.S. edition)}} Aard is a simple magical sign used by witchers. It is comprised of a telekinetic thrust that can stun, repel, knock down, or disarm opponents, as well as remove barriers and other objects. Aard is the first sign Geralt 'learns' over the course of the game; one cannot finish the Prologue without it as it is necessary to break through a wall of debris to exit the witchers' laboratory. Its icon is based on the alchemical symbol for Air. It is the sign that the witcher uses the most. Outside of combat, Aard is most often used to clear a path, either by blowing down a wall or blowing apart a pile of debris. During combat it can stun, knockdown or disarm an opponent. The witcher's skill with the sign is developed through the allocation of talents. Mechanics * To use the Aard sign, right-click on the desired target * Endurance is used whenever the sign is cast, if the overall level is too low, Geralt will not be able to cast the sign :Tip: Knocked-down or stunned opponents are easy to kill with a single strike. Later on, visiting the Circles of Elements attributed to Aard grants Geralt the Blessing of Air. Examples of obstructions that are "Aard-able" Circles of Elements Circles of Elements dedicated to the Aard sign and bestowing the Blessing of Air include: * Circle of Whispering Stones in the Prologue * Circle of the Windy Wanderer in the outskirts * Circle of Lifeless Air in the sewers * Circle of the Winter Storm in the fields * Circle of Mute Thunder in the swamp cemetery Notes * Early on in the game, it's a lifesaver, because it lets you insta-kill stunned and knocked-down opponents. Most Bosses (except for The Beast) are immune to stun and prolonged knockdown; they'll still fall down but will pop right back up before you can execute a finisher. *There's no reason not to buy at least all Bronze levels of Aard. Thereafter, it's up to you; it's still essentially a Force Push, just a "better" one (wider angle with even greater chance to stun/knock down/disarm). Aard works fairly well for crowd control, but later in the game it is significantly overshadowed by Igni. There are only two circles of elements and only one of them is for Aard. It has no special name. * Circle of Elements southwest of the Camp Aard is a telekinetic wave that can throw back, knock down or stun an opponent. This sign can also be used to destroy obstacles, for example crumbling walls or stacks of barrels. When an enemy is in front of a cliff, casting the sign can throw them beyond the edge. Aard has an area effect when properly enhanced. The Aard sign is a simple magical sign used by witchers that directs a blast of telekinetic energy to stagger opponents, leaving them open for a subsequent attack. Geralt can choose to upgrade this sign to increase its effectiveness. Aard can also blow out any existing fires, blast open poorly secured doors, or punch through cracked or damaged walls. Notes * In , Geralt used Aard several times: during his fight with the striga, during Pavetta's birthday banquet, and when facing a djinn. Gallery File:Aard.jpg|Aard casting gesture Aard TW-ROS.png|Geralt casting Aard in Aard TW-OFaF.png|Geralt casting Aard in The Witcher: Of Flesh and Flame External links * References cs:Aard de:Aard es:Signo de Aard fr:Signe d'Aard it:Aard nl:Aard pl:Aard pt-br:Aard ru:Знак Аард uk:Знак Аард Category:Combat spells Category:Signs